Reader x Levi
by MidgetOtakuAuthoress
Summary: "Just because I'm a clean freak doesn't mean I don't like to get dirty." First Reader Insert. Fails Guaranteed. Please Be Kind. FLUFF WARNING! Reader x Levi.


**Reader x Levi**

**Late Valentine's Day Request**

**Dedicated to:**

**My two otaku friends, Princess and Shevanie, who also happen to be Levi-fanatics.**

**First Reader Insert, Fails Guaranteed. Please Be Kind.**

**FLUFF!**

[Y/N]= Your Name

[L/N]= Last Name

[F/C]= Favorite Color

[E/C]= Eye Color

[H/L]= Hair Length

[H/C]= Hair Color

_**"Just because I am a clean-freak doesn't mean I don't like to get dirty."**_

**Stacks of envelopes sat **on the table, untouched. Silk bows were tied around the light colored envelopes, at least two dozen boquets of roses sitting beside the stacks. [Y/N] [L/N] sighed in an exhausted manner. It has been two days since Valentine's Day, so she was hoping that the letters and boquets would stop coming. But alas, there she was, sent to sort out her fan mail by the one and only Corporal Levi Ackerman.

[Y/N] was an enticing woman who had [H/L] [H/C] locks and stunning [E/C] eyes that could break down even the strongest man's anti-social barriers. She has a great, social personality, and every one of her comrades trusted her and her judgement. Her voice is soft and sweet, and at times she is very loud with a joyful tone that is music to any man's ears. Any man, except for Levi. Whenever she'd skip into the dining room, every man would stop and stare for a bit, but he didn't. She's sit down to him, at which any man would blush to when it happens to them, but not even the faintest of blushes crossed the man's cheeks.

Speaking of said corporal, [Y/N] was slightly disappointed to find that he had delivered no mail to her. Not even a single rose, or a slip of paper with the words, "I Love You". Not that she was expecting anything from him at all, really. After all, she doesn't even have the guts to talk without stuttering to the midget but hot Levi, even though she's been practicing lines in front of her mirror each and everyday. Whiched sucked, since she always envisioned herself bouncing up to him in a casual manner, asking to speak with him alone. And then, she'd confess, which is followed by...

[Y/N] placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling the heat rise to her face. No, she musn't think of that! She must carry out her plan of confession! She must trash these letters, and throw out the boquets! Then, when he walks in to inspect her work, she would finally confess to him! A determined spark in her eyes, she went on with her task, crumpling unread messages filled with lust instead of love and throwing out the boquets that carried no real meaning.

'[Y/N]!' A voice called. 'Sorry to bother you, but you have another-'

'OH WHAT THE FUDGE!?' [Y/N] swivelled on her heel, [E/C] orbs burning holes into none other than the titan-shifter Eren Jaeger. He gulped, shaking. He was one of the few that didn't carry any sort of feelings for [Y/N], except for respect and the will to surpass her. Her eyes softened as a small smile graced her features. 'How many, Eren?'

Relief shining in his eyes, he held up a large boquet of multi colored roses, accompanied by a white boxed present and a pristine envelope. [Y/N]'s eyebrows rose, gazing at the beautiful boquet, eyes lingering on her [F/C] rose. 'Uhm, the tag didn't have the sender's name on it, but you are the supposed reciever.'

'Eren, please don't tell me you've fallen for me!'

His teal-colored eyes widened as a small blush aappeared on his cheeks. 'W-What the hell, [Y/N]? Why are you assuming that all of a sudden...?' He shoved the presents into her arms as he dashed away, leaving the girl with her arms full. Carefully, [Y/N] set down the boquet and present before opening the envelope. A single piece of parchment with elegant writing on it unrolled itself onto her palm.

_**"Roses that lead your path to my heart**_

**_A timeline of my emotions towards you_**

**_I hope you feel the same way, too_**

_**I want us to be together, till death do us a part"**_

Underneath, in small writing, a note read: _Meet me by the lake in the forest. I'll be there._

A strange warmth began to fill [Y/N] as she opened her present. Inside sat a beautiful [F/C] dress with delicately sewn, intricate designs. A silver necklace with a [F/C] pendant lay on the neatly folded dress, as well as another pristine note: _For the angel who sewn together my torn heart with the love I never thought existed._ Her gaze finally landed on the boquet of roses. She read once that each rose color had its meaning. She noticed how they sat in a paricular order, so that the viewer's eye would fall on the first one.

Yellow (friendship), Dark Pink (appreciation), Yellow with red tips (Falling in love), orange (desire), red (love) and white (i am worthy of you). Admidst the roses was a thronless, lavander colored flower, made of paper. Lavander signified enchantment... A note was attatched to the thornless stem. _I will love you until the last rose wilts._ A blush spreading across her cheeks, she thought back at how clean and orderly everything was written, folded, arranged and presented.

Her thoughts immediately flew to Levi, his grey eys filled with emotion. [Y/N] shook her head- it just wasn't possible! She clenched her fists at her sides before confidence filled her. This person... he must like her really much. She would meet him there at the lake, and turn him down. After all, she only loved Levi. But what if he was Levi? Sighing, she put her presents away, placing the dress and the necklace on her bed.

** Timeskip! Sorry for my suckiness **

There she was. Dressed in the flowing [F/C] gown, standing on the large stone circle in the middle of the lake, which glowed a luminous blue. The blue moon was full and out, illuminating her and her perfect features, her head tilted up slightly as she eyed the moon. Sighing, she cast a look around the forest. She was all alone, with her secret admirer nowhere to be seen. She's been abandoned. It was a prank.

But who would spen this much money? Shaking her head, she turned to leave, when a familiar, monotonous voice stopped her. '[Y/N].' Gasping she stood stiff, slowly turning to meet the steel grey eyes that bore into her own. Her heart thumped against her ribs as her jaw almost dropped at what Levi was wearing. A thin and tight white long-sleeve shirt that outlined his muscles, formal dress pants, shoes and his signature cravat. All in all, he looked like one of those hot vampires, illuminated in the moonlight.

(Reader's P.O.V]

_Doki doki doki doki._ You spoke up, 'C-Corporal? What are you doing here?'

'Didn't the not tell you to meet me here?'

Heartbeat increasing. 'B-But... I never expected you to come...'

'...[Y/N]...'

'Y-Yes?'

'Do you... hate me?'

Your eyes widened in shock. 'Why do you say that?'

'My past as a criminal has been revealed,' He chuckled sourly. 'The attitudes of those around me have changed, and my close friends are being hurt by others for sticking close to me

'L-Levi!' You called out, rushing to hug him. 'What kind of crap are you talking about? I don't hate you! Nobody hates you! It's just that... they haven't recovered from shock yet!' You felt him tense. 'If they really do hate you... Well, then they could go suck a dick!'

The corporal chuckled, hand on your head as he pushed you a bit away from him. You took a step back, before looking up at him, determination in your eyes. '[Y/N], you still don't know why I called you here, right?' You tilted your head in confusion, about to ask about that, when suddenly his hand carresed your cheek. Your face burned as you stuttered, before you felt his lips press against yours. You started to kiss back, hands around his neck as he drew you closer to him.

You felt a wonderful sensation shoot through your body as you tangled your fingers in his raven locks, causing his hands to slide down to your waist. Soon you felt his abs press against you, causing you to blush as you stopped kissing him, inhaling the air. His tounge suddenly shot through your mouth, as your lips connected yet again. This was about to turn into a full-blown make-out session when you noticed the moon halfway down the horizon, signifying that it was going to be morning soon.

'Damn, time passed that quickly?!' Levi sighed as he used his arm to pull you closer to him. His eyes flicked to look into yours, before a smirk played on his lips. 'Want to continue this in my office?'

A small smile gracing your features, you giggled, hand carresing his face. 'Of course!'


End file.
